The Two of Us
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Kelemahan diriku adalah kelebihanmu, kelebihan dariku adalah bagian dari kehebatanmu.
1. Chapter 1

"Aku Kardia. Namamu?"

"Defteros."

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya © **Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © **Shiori Teshigori

**The Two of Us © **AkaKuro815

**Alternative Universe**

**Warning :**

Possible OOC, Typo's

Xoxoxo

Mentari kini telah terbangun dari peraduannya. Semburat sinar keemasannya tampak menggelayut mesra dalam pelukan langit di ufuk barat. Kesunyian malam terpecah ketika kicauan burung didendangkan. Memainkan melodi alam yang indah, menyambut datangnya hari baru.

Di sudut kota Berlin, tepatnya di sebuah pasar yang begitu ramai dengan segala macam aktivitas jual-beli, ajang tawar-menawar maupun orang-orang yang hanya berlalu-lalang. Sebuah kerusuhan kecil terjadi . Seorang bocah berambut biru panjang berantakan ber-_scraft_ merah tengah berlari dari kejaran seorang pria berbadan cukup besar. Sesekali bocah tersebut melemparkan ejekan yang membuat pria yang mengejarnya semakin geram.

"Bocah sialan!"

Teriak murka pria berbadan besar itu yang kini sudah jatuh terduduk dengan beberapa box barang berserakan di sekitarnya. Nampaknya bocah tadi berhasil kabur dari kejarannya.

.

Gelak tawa penuh kemenangan menggema di sudut sebuah gang sempit. Tentu saja itu suara milik Kardia, bocah yang membuat onar beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau tak pernah bosan membuat keributan, ya?"

Seorang bocah sebaya dengan Kardia terlihat tengah bersandar di tembok dengan lengan terlipat di dada. Rambutnya berwarna biru namun lebih pekat dari Kardia, kulitnya pun tak seputih Kardia melainkan berwarna tan. Manik biru yang kontras dengan rambutnya itu menatap Kardia yang sedang mengatur napas.

Merasa sudah cukup puas tertawa dan napasnya sudah kembali teratur, bocah bernama Kardia itu kini balas menatap figur di depannya. "Kau datang lagi, eh?"

"Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

Kardia menggeleng cepat sebelum kemudian mengembangkan sebuah cengiran lebar. "Ayo aku tunjukkan banyak hal menarik padamu!" ucapnya seraya menarik lengan bocah berkulit tan itu untuk mengikutinya.

xoxoxo

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Sudah diam saja dan ikuti aku."

Setelah melewati tanjakkan yang cukup panjang serta hutan kecil di perbukitan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai disebuah ladang kosong yang ditumbuhi hijau rerumputan. Ditengah-tengah ladang tersebut ada sebuah pohon besar berdiri. Dari yang Defteros amati nampaknya pohon tersebut adalah sebuah pohon tua yang sebentar lagi akan mati. Terlihat dari ranting dan dahannya yang tampak mengering. Belum lagi daun yang seharusnya berwarna hijau lebat malah berwarna kuning kecoklatan dan sangat sedikit.

Bocah berkulit tan itu menutkan alis. Tak mengerti maksud dari temannya itu mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kau sedang mengerjaiku, Kardia?"

Kardia tak langsung menanggapi Defteros. Ia malah berjalan mendekati pohon tua yang hampir mati itu. Berbalik memandang Defteros dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Tangan kirinya terjulur ke samping memegang pohon tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Defteros? Ini pohon apel."

Defteros berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kardia dengan lengan ia lipat di dada. "Lalu apa itu penting kau memberi tahukanku soal itu, eh? Lagi pula pohon itu sebentar lagi akan mati."

Sudah hal biasa Defteros mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas seperti itu. Namun Kardia tak tampak terlihat marah atau pun tersinggung. Lagi pula ia sendiri sering melakukan hal yang sama seperti Defteros. Mengeluarkan apa yang ada di otaknya tanpa perlu disaring lagi.

Senyuman masih terukir di bibir Kardia, namun lebih tipis dan lembut dari biasanya. "Dulu aku ditemukan di sini. Ibu panti yang memberitahuku. Jadi bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah jati diriku yang sebenarnya."

Defteros tertegun mendengarnya. Ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah dengan ucapan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut Kardia. "Untuk apa meminta maaf?"—ada jeda sebentar saat Kardia menatap Defteros.—"Oh ya, kau orang pertama yang aku beri tahu tentang tempat ini."

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku?"

Menggedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Aku tiba-tiba ingin memberitahumu begitu saja."

Semilir angin berhembus, menemani keheningan yang tercipta. Membelai lembut wajah keduanya serta membuat helai rambut mereka seperti menari di udara.

"Suatu hari nanti aku ingin melihat pohon ini kembali hijau dan dapat berbuah lagi." ungkap Kardia memecah keheningan untuk sesaat.

xoxoxo

Dua bocah berambut biru itu terlihat mengendap-endap di balik semak sambil memperhatikan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Cengiran jahil terukir jelas di wajah Kardia dan Defteros.

"Kau siap, Defteros?"

"Sangat!" Mengangguk mantap.

"Sekarang!"

Setelah aba-aba dari Kardia tersebut mereka berdua melompat ke luar semak sambil meneriakkan suara yang bisa membuat jantung siapa pun bisa lepas dari tempatnya.

"Sialan!"

Cercah orang yang menjadi korban kejahilan Kardia dan Defteros. Beribu kutukan sudah ia lafalkan dalam hati, mengutuk dua bocah tersebut. Sedangkan dua orang yang bersangkutan sudah kabur sambil tertawa penuh kepuasan.

xoxox

"Lepaskan aku, Minos!" geram seorang bocah berparas cantik yang kini helai indah kebiruannya tangah dijambak oleh seorang bocah lainnya yang berambut silver.

Seringaian lebar jelas terlihat di wajah bocah laki-laki berambut silver. "Berusaha lepaskan sendiri, cantik." Ucapnya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. Membuat Albafica kembali meringis kesakitan.

Decakan kesal penuh kebencian meluncur dari bocah korban bully itu. Sedangkan gelak tawa terus terdengar dari para pengikut Minos.

"Hei kau yang berambut seperti kakek-kakek! Lepaskan gadis itu!"

'_Apa? Gadis?'_

Suara lantang Kardia menggema. Membuat kumpulan bocah-bocah tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Cengiran lebar terpampang jelas di wajah Kardia. Membuat Minos benar-benar geram melihatnya dan segera melepaskan genggamannya pada rambut Albafica.

Minos mencengkram kerah baju Kardia dan memberikan tatapan intimidasi pada bocah berbintang Scorpio itu. Tak gentar Kardia membalas menatap amber milik Minos sambil menyeringai.

_Buak!_

Satu tinju mentah mendarat tepat di pipi sebelah kanan Kardia. Segaris darah mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang pecah. Kardia berdecak sambil mengelap darah di bibirnya sebelum kemudian balas meninju wajah Minos.

Akhirnya ajang baku hantam pun tak terelakan lagi.

xoxoxo

Tidak seperti Kardia yang bebas melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya, Defteros justru hidup di lingkungan yang sungguh ketat dan teratur. Sesungguhnya ia adalah putra dari salah seorang prawira tinggi di pemerintahan. Hal itu pula yang memaksanya dididik untuk menjadi seperti kakak kembarnya, Aspros yang begitu sempurna di mata orang-orang.

Ia tidak membenci Aspros karena hal itu, ia justru sangat menyayangi kakanya. Hanya saja ia sudah muak dengan segala perbandingan yang terus menghujami dirinya dan Aspros. Sebagai bentuk pemberontakan itu lah akhirnya Defteros sering kabur dari rumah meninggalkan segala kewajibannya sebagai salah satu calon penerus keluarga.

Tunggu, penerus apanya? Toh yang akhirnya mendapatkan posisi itu adalah Aspros, bukan dirinya. Lagi pula ia bukan orang yang serakah akan kekuasaan, ia hanya ingin bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bukankah miris mengingat dirinya yang baru berumur sebelas tahun sudah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu?

"Kau akan pergi lagi, Defteros?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Aspros." Ucap Defteros yang terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tanpa menoleh ke arah kembarannya.

_Greb!_

"Lepas—"

Kalimat Defteros terputus ketika Aspros membelai lembut kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Nikmati waktumu, Adikku. Aku tak akan melarangmu. Kau berhak meraih kebebasanmu sendiri."

xoxoxo

Sudah hampir satu jam Defteros mengelilingi sudut kota namun tak menemukan sosok sahabatnya, Kardia. Ya, setelah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama akhirnya Defteros dan kardia melangkah ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi, dari teman biasa menjadi sahabat baik.

"Hei! Bukankah kau temannya Kardia?"

Defteros segera menoleh. Mendapati sosok bocah laki-laki seusianya yang juga memiliki rambut biru. Hanya saja rambutnya tak sepanjang dirinya dan Kardia, juga rambutnya itu jingkrak ke atas.

"Ya?"

Bocah itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya dari samping. "Aku Manigoldo. Sedang mencari Kardia, eh?"

Defteros mengangguk singkat. "Aku Defteros. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Manigoldo menggedikkan bahu. "Sejak beberapa hari ini ia tak keluar sama sekali dari panti."

Defteros mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Manigoldo bodoh! Cepat atau kau ku tinggal!"

Sebuah teriakan memutus pembicaraan Defteros dengan Manigoldo. Terlihat bocah dengan paras cantik tengah mencak-mencak karena kesal menunggu temannya itu. Ya, dia Albafica, bocah yang beberapa hari lalu ditolong Kardia.

Manigoldo menghela napas sebelum kembali menatap Defteros. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau kau memang ingin bertemu kardia datangi saja panti tempat tinggalnya. Bye!"

TBC

.

.

Yak! Hallo~ ketemu lagi sama saya. Ehe~

Fanfic ketiga saya di fandom ini. Dan kali ini mencoba multi chapter. Coretsemogagakdiscontinuecoret

Kenapa harus Defteros x Kardia? Oh tenang, mereka nggak dibuat homo-an kok di sini. Cuma sahabatan. Ya, sahabatan yang mungkin ada hint-nya kalau saya iseng. #disambit

Oh iya ini settingnya di abad 18 ya. Jadi belum canggih kayak sekarang. Belum ada bangunan pencakar langit atau mobil-mobil mewah buat para horang kaya.

Kalau masalah romancenya mungkin nanti bakal diselipin sedikit. Misalnya kayak Kardia yang seneng ngejar-ngejar Degel gitu. Lalu Defteros yang tiba-tiba dijodohkan sama Degel tapi dia sukanya sama Asmita. Oke ini sinetron, jadi abaikan.

Pokoknya fanfic ini bakal lebih fokus ke ikatan persahabatan yang terjalin antar dua bocah ganteng ini. /halah

Btw, kok ya saya seneng ngebuat harem Albafica. Hahaha #dicucukmawar

Respon kalian yang mempertaruhkan nyawa fanfic ini (halah). Bakal lanjut atau malah discontinue. Soalnya saya punya penyakit men-discontinue-kan fanfic multi chapter yang saya buat.

Sankyu buat yang udah menyempatkan dirinya buat baca fanfic ini. Akhir kata...

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We have only today. Let us begin."

― Mother Teresa ―

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya © **Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © **Shiori Teshigori

**The Two of Us © **AkaKuro815

**Alternative Universe**

**Warning :**

Possible OOC, Typo's

Xoxoxo

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Manigoldo, Defteros pun menarik dirinya menuju panti asuhan tempat dimana Kardia tinggal. Dengan modal bertanya kesana-kemari akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah bangunan yang desain interiornya lebih mirip dengan gereja.

Besi pagar yang berkarat serta warna cat tembok yang mulai terkelupas menunjukkan bahwa bangunan tersebut telah dimakan usia. Biar begitu pekarangannya terawat dengan begitu rapi, warna hijau tanaman yang mendominasi membuat kesan nyaman tersendiri.

Setelah membuat sedikit kebisingan dengan terus memanggil siapa pun penghuni bangunan itu akhirnya seorang wanita tua keluar dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Tentu setelah dia memperkenalkan diri dan memberitahukan maksud dan tujuannya berkunjung.

Ini kali pertama Defteros mengunjungi tempat seperti itu. Ia sempat berdiam diri di ambang pintu masuk memperhatikan isi bangunan tersebut. Begitu sederhana, jauh dari kesan mewah seperti rumahnya.

Hanya ada beberapa anak-anak di dalam, ia sempat menghitung ada sekitar tujuh orang. Kesan hangat begitu terasa ketika langkah kakinya semakin membawa dirinya masuk. Inikah kehangatan sebuah keluarga, hal yang tak pernah dirinya rasakan di rumah mewahnya?

"Nak, Kardia ada di dalam ruangan ini. Silahkan temui dia dan anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri. Tidak usah sungkan."

Lamunan Defteros buyar. Ia segera mengangguk singkat dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum masuk ke ruangan berpintu kayu usang tanpa warna di hadapannya.

**xoxo**

"Ku dengar dari Ibu panti kalau kau datang mengunjungiku beberapa hari yang lalu."

Defteros mengangguk tanpa melihat Kardia yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Ya, aku datang."

"Aku terkesan 'Anak Mama' sepertimu bisa menemukan tempat tinggalku." Jelas itu adalah kalimat ejekan. Kardia memang menganggap Defteros itu hanya anak Mama yang tersesat sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tentu hal itu menuai protes dari Defteros. Tidak terima dianggap anak manja oleh Kardia terus-menerus hanya karena dia berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas. Dan itu malah membuat Kardia tertawa.

Selepas tawa Kardia yang sudah tak terdengar lagi suasana di antara mereka berdua pun tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Memang tidak ada atmosfir berat yang tercipta, hanya saja cukup membuat canggung di antara keduanya.

"...tentang keada—"

"—itu Degel!" kalimat Defteros terputus. Entah Kardia sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas sahabatnya itu mencoba menghindar. Itu yang dia pikirkan.

Kardia melompat dari tempatnya terduduk dan berdiri tegak membelakangi Defteros. "Bahkan seorang petarung terkuat pun enggan untuk membicarakan kelemahannya."

Kardia tersenyum sesaat ke arah Defteros sebelum berlari mengejar bocah lainnya yang berambut hijau. Mengejar di sini memang dalam arti sesungguhnya, karena bocah itu langsung melarikan diri setelah tahu ada 'ancaman' yang datang mendekati dirinya.

Lalu Defteros? Hanya berdiam diri memandangi bocah Scorpio yang sudah memulai aksinya menjahili si bocah bersurai hijau yang diketahui bernama Degel.

**xoxo**

Tidak seperti biasanya Defteros mau menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan rumahnya. Bahkan Aspros sendiri sampai heran dibuatnya karena sudah hampir dua jam adik kembarnya itu tidak beranjak dari kursinya dengan beberapa tumpuk buku di meja serta beberapa buku yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Penasaran sang Kakak pun menghampiri sang adik. Mencari tahu hal apa sebenarnya yang membuat adik kecil tercintanya yang dikenal benci belajar mau berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal. Bahkan sambil memasang wajah serius.

Kedua alis Aspros tertaut melihat apa buku yang sedang Defteros baca. Bisa dibilang itu buku yang terlalu berat untuk anak-anak seumuran mereka. _Ehem!_ Sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat untuk Aspros yang terkenal jenius.

"Kenapa kau membaca buku-buku seperti itu? Setahuku tidak ada riwayatnya keluarga kita memiliki penyakit bawaan lahir seperti jantung."

Defteros sedikit terkesiap karena Aspros berbicara tepat di sebelah telinga kanannya. Terlebih lagi ia memang sedang dalam mode terfokus dalam hidupnya. Terdengar berlebihan tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Temanku." Ucap Defteros singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Aspros terdiam sesaat memandangi sosok adiknya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah membaca buku-buku itu?"

"Belum tahu."

Sudah Aspros duga dari sifat Defteros, jawaban seperti itu lah yang akan ia dengar. Aspros tersenyum, memeluk dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Defteros dari belakang. Menyandarkan dadanya pada punggung Defteros. "Temanmu itu pasti sangat berharga. Aku jadi iri padamu, adikku sayang."

Tidak ada ucapan maupun gerak-gerik akan protes dari Defteros saat Aspros melakukannya. Keintiman kedua anak kembar itu memang sudah bukan hal yang asing lagi. Sejak dulu mereka memang selalu seperti itu. Saling mengungkapkan rasa sayang satu sama lain tanpa malu-malu.

**xoxo**

Sejak kejadian di siang hari waktu itu Defteros memang tak pernah lagi sekali pun membahas tentang kondisi Kardia. Namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkannya, membuatnya mencari tahu sendiri tentang kondisi sahabatnya. Karena ia peduli. Dan sampailah ia pada satu kenyataan bahwa Kardia menderita kelainan jantung bawaan sejak lahir.

Dari sifat Kardia Defteros sudah sangat mengerti alasan Kardia tak mau membicarakan hal tersebut padanya. Ia tak pernah sekali pun mau terlihat lemah, karena itu adalah sifat alami Kardia.

"Aku heran kenapa Degel suka membaca buku-buku seperti ini." ucap Kardia yang tengannya sibuk membolak-balikkan tiap lembar halaman buku di tangannya tanpa membaca isinya sedikit pun.

"Lalu kenapa itu ada ditanganmu?" Tunjuk Defteros pada benda yang dimaksud.

Kardia terkekeh kecil, "Tadi pagi saat aku hendak menghampiri Degel ia melemparku dengan buku ini sebelum berlari."

"Lalu?"

"Ya aku pungut saja. Biar pun tidak berguna untukku karena aku memang tidak bisa membacanya."

"Sungguh?! Kau tidak bisa membaca?!" tanya Defteros dengan nada suara sedikit tinggi.

Kardia mengangguk cuek. "Sejak dulu aku selalu kabur jika diajak belajar."

Memang benar Defteros itu benci dengan hal yang dinamakan belajar. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan seseorang yang ternyata lebih bodoh darinya.

"_Tsk!_ Kau ini. Ayo ikut aku!" ucap Defteros seraya berdiri dan menarik tangan milik Kardia.

"Tunggu!"

Defteros berhenti, lalu menatap Kardia. "Apa?"

Bocah ber-_scraft_ merah itu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Ke rumahku, untuk mengajarimu membaca tentu saja!"

"APA?!"

**xoxo**

"Mungkin kau harus melihatnya." Aspros menyodorkan koran ditangannya.

Defteros langsung menerima koran tersebut dan segera melihat isi halaman yang dimaksud oleh Aspros. Tidak ada perubahan dari ekspresi wajahnya, hanya saja dari manik kebiruan miliknya terpancar sebuah harapan baru.

Segera setelah itu Defteros menghambur memeluk sang Kakak. Mencium keningnya dengan penuh suka cita sebelum berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Terimakasih Aspros!"

.

"Kardia!"

Kardia yang tengah mengendap-endap mencoba menangkap seekor burung merpati layaknya seekor kucing langsung terlonjak kaget. Alhasil burung merpati itu pun terbang dari tempatnya berpijak. Membuat Kardia menggeram frustasi dicampur kesal.

"Apa?!"

"Ayo pergi berpetualang dengaku!"

"Hah?"

**TBC**

.

.

.

Yosh! Chapter 2 update! ^^

Entah harus ngomong apa, yang jelas akhirnya saya nggak mager buat ngetik lagi. Berkah Ramadhan mungkin. /halah

Tak bosannya saya ucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang masih sudi membacanya dan saya nggak akan minta maaf. (?)

Ya udah ya, see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya © **Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © **Shiori Teshigori

**The Two of Us © **AkaKuro815

**Alternative Universe**

**Warning :**

Possible OOC, typo's, alay detected

**Xoxoxo**

Tawa Kardia meledek saat setelah ucapan naif Defteros. Ya, bagi Kardia itu terlalu naif untuk seukuran bocah seperti Defteros yang merupakan anak rumahan dan tak tahu betapa kerasnya dunia di luar sana.

"Apa yang lucu? Tidak ada hal yang perlu ditertawakan di sini."

Hening.

Dari nada bicara Defteros bisa dipastikan bahwa ia sangat lah serius. Tak ada keraguan atau pun candaan di dalamnya.

Kardia menghela napas berat sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia heran dari mana Defteros mendapatkan ide seperti itu. "Lupakan soal berpetualang itu, Defteros. Kau terlalu naif, sobat." Menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu Kardia pun berlalu.

Kesal, Defteros pun menjambak syal yang biasa melingkar di leher bocah Scorpio itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat yang bersangkutan terjerembab ke belakang. Untung saja Kardia memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang cukup bagus, tak merelakan pantatnya mencium tanah dengan tidak elitnya. Belum lagi rasa tercekik yang disebabkan jeratan syal yang ditarik dengan tidak manusiawi.

Maka dengan sigap Kardia berbalik dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Defteros. Membuang jarak di antara mereka berdua. Membiarkan dua pasang manik kebiruan yang berbeda itu saling menatap dan mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Tidak dipungkiri perbuatan Defteros tadi itu memicu amarah Kardia yang notabennya memang gampang meledak.

"Kenapa? Mau berkelahi denganku?"

Kardia melepaskan cengkramannya dibarengi sebuah decakan kecil yang meluncur dari mulutnya. "Lakukan sesukamu."

**Xoxo**

Hari masih sangat lah pagi, tetapi Aspros sudah terlihat sibuk berlari kesana-kemari dengan secarik kertas di genggamannya. Bagaimana ia tidak panik mengetahui adik tercintanya kabur dari rumah hanya dengan meninggalkan selembar surat dan tidak meminta izin padanya terlebih dahulu.

Baiklah Aspros, dalam catatan sejarah mana pun tidak ada ceritanya orang yang akan melarikan diri meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Terkadang keposesifan dirinya terhadap Defteros bisa menjatuhkan _IQ_-nya yang menjulang menjadi jongkok dalam sekejap.

Awalnya ia berpikir Defteros sengaja meninggalkan 'surat cinta' di atas meja pribadinya sama seperti saat mereka masih belum menginjak usia belasan. Jujur saja Aspros merasa rindu dengan isi-isi tulisan sayang Defteros untuk dirinya yang terkadang disertai gambar berbentuk hati. Bahkan pernah beberapa kali adik kembarnya itu membuat formulir pernikahan untuk mereka berdua.

Namun semakin mereka beranjak dewasa Defteros sudah tak pernah lagi melakukannya karena ia sadar bahwa tindakannya itu salah dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat-ngingatnya kembali. Berbeda dengan Aspros yang memang sejak awal sangat senang menerima hal semacam itu dari Defteros.

Kembali ke permasalahan utama, Defteros menghilang!

Demi para Dewa – Dewi Yunani yang senangnya pamer aurat (setidaknya itu kesimpulan yang ia dapat dari buku-buku yang ia baca), Defteros menghilang! Adik kecilnya menghilang!

Disamping bagaimana caranya nanti ia memberitahukan kedua orang tuanya tentang hal ini, Aspros lebih memikirkan mengapa adiknya yang ia anggap 'imut' itu bisa melakukan hal semengerikan ini. Parahnya lagi kenapa ia tidak diajak?! Padahal dulu Defteros tidak pernah bisa lepas dari dirinya. Iblis macam apa yang telah merubah adiknya hingga sejauh ini?!

"Baik. tenangkan dirimu, Aspros. Ini tidak separah saat Sisyphus mengalahkanmu bermain sambung kata— Tunggu, ini lebih buruk!" teriakan frustasi pun menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Membuat beberapa pelayan yang lewat di luar ruangan mengelus dada kaget.

Aspros, sebelas tahun. Diduga _–dipastikan-_ mengidap _brocon_ akut stadium akhir.

**xoxo**

Melompat dari jendela dengan sebuah ransel di punggung, menghampiri kawannya yang tengah menunggu tak jauh dari balik jeruji pagar yang berkarat. Kardia tak punya pilihan. Membiarkan Defteros pergi ke dunia luar sana sendirian sama saja merelakan sahabatnya itu untuk menantang maut.

"Aku tahu ini, kau pasti akan pergi."

Kardia hanya berdecak, sama sekali tak menggubris ucapan Defteros. Mengangkat dagunya kilat mengisyaratkan untuk segera berangkat. Mengerti, Defteros pun segara menyusul Kardia hingga mereka berjalan bersebelahan.

"Setelah ini aku pastikan namaku akan terkenal karena menjadi tersangka penculikan seorang anak bangsawan."

**xoxo**

Matahari sudah tinggi. Menandakan sudah hampir setengah hari Defteros dan Kardia habiskan untuk berjalan kaki. Bukannya mereka tak ingin menaiki kendaraan, hanya saja di zaman mereka itu kendaraan umum masih sangat lah jarang. Hanya beberapa kereta kuda yang mereka lihat berlalu-lalang, itu pun hanya sesekali.

Merasa lelah, dua bocah itu pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon besar yang rindang. Melindungi diri dari panasnya sengatan sinar matahari. Hanya sebotol air yang secara bergantian mereka gunakan untuk melepas dahaga setelah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Jadi, kemana tujuan kita sebenarnya?"

Setelah meneguk air bagiannya dan kembali menutup botol yang masih menyisakan setengah isinya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ransel baru lah Defteros menjawab. Dengan sebuah peta yang direntangkan di atas rerumputan Defteros mulai menjelaskan secara rinci dengan sebisa mungkin menggunakan kalimat yang mudah dimengerti oleh Kardia.

Namun percuma saja, Kardia lebih bodoh dari perkiraannya. Bahkan bocah Scorpio itu malah banyak mengeluarkan protes, alih-alih tak mau benar-benar dikira dirinya sebodoh itu.

"Baik, terserah. Yang jadi pertanyaanku sekarang untuk apa kau mengajakku pergi sejauh itu, huh?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum Defteros menjawab, membuat kardia menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

**xoxo**

Merelakan sekantung uang koin yang entah isinya berapa reichsthaler, Defteros dan Kardia akhirnya mendapat sebuah tumpangan di karavan pedagang yang memang sedang melakukan perjalanan ke arah yang sama dengan mereka.

Awalnya Kardia protes pada Defteros karena ia menganggap bahwa pedangan tersebut hanya ingin menipu mereka. Memanfaatkan dua bocah lugu untuk mendapatkan uang mereka yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit.

"Yang terpenting sekarang kita bisa santai di karavan ini." ucap Defteros yang tengah merapihkan isi tasnya.

Sebuah decakan kecil meluncur dari mulut Kardia seraya merebahkan dirinya. "Hidupmu mudah sekali ya, 'tuan muda'."

Tak menggubris ejekan Kardia Defteros hanya terdiam. Masih sibuk mengatur barang bawaannya sendiri.

**xoxo**

Aspros tertunduk diam. Menghadapi ayahnya memang bukan keahliannya. Terlebih jika beliau sudah marah. Mengajukan pembelaan diri pun akan menjadi percuma. Ayahnya tidak akan menerima alasan dalam bentuk apa pun. Jika di matanya itu adalah salah maka itu salah, tak perlu ada alasan yang merubahnya menjadi benar. Karena semua tindakan yang dilakukannya adalah absolut.

Siku tertumpu pada pinggir kursi sedangkan punggung tangan dijadikan sandaran kepala, pria yang merupakan gambaran dari sosok Aspros dewasa itu menatap putranya intens. Tak membiarkan bocah yang mirip dengannya itu tak bergeming.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa Defteros melakukan hal se-_bar-bar_ ini, Aspros?"

Diam. Aspros tak dapat menjawab. Kedua tangan terkepal di atas paha dengan wajah tertunduk. Toh jika ia menjawab pun hasilnya akan tetap sama. Defteros akan terkena masalah besar, begitu pula dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aspros, aku tak mengajarkanmu untuk mengabaikan orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darimu." Tak ada nada yang digunakan dalam ucapannya, dingin dan menusuk.

Sepersekian menit pria itu ikut terdiam, menunggu respon sang putra. Mengetahui bahwa putranya akan tetap seperti itu maka ia hanya bisa membiarkannya. Namun salah jika kalian menganggap dua kembar itu sudah terlepas dari masalah. Justru masalah besar sudah menunggu mereka, terlebih untuk orang-orang yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini.

Bangkit dari tempatnya terduduk, pria itu berbalik membelakangi Aspros yang bergeming di tempat. "Jika itu jawabanmu, baiklah. Mungkin kompleks panti asuhan kumuh di pinggir kota itu bisa menjawabnya."

**xoxo**

Sudah dua hari karavan yang ditumpangi Defteros dan Kardia tidak melanjutkan perjalanan. Para pedagang tersebut malah bermain-main dengan membawa banyak wanita ke perkemahan mereka. Mau tak mau dua bocah di bawah umur seperti mereka harus memisahkan diri, mendirikan kemah jauh dari para orang dewasa yang brengsek itu.

Berbaring dengan hanya beralaskan karpet tipis serta selimut seadanya tentu tidak melindungi keduanya dari cuaca dingin yang menusuk. Nyala api unggun yang dibuat Defteros pun belum cukup untuk menghangatkan badan mereka.

Defteros yang merasa sedikit tak nyaman akhirnya bangkit, duduk menatap ke arah perkemahan para pedagang yang tampak begitu riuh. "_Tsk!_ Mau sampai kapan para orang dewasa itu melakukan hal tak berguna seperti itu?"

Meraih ranting, Defteros pun merapihkan bara api yang mulai berantakan. Berusaha membuatnya untuk tetap menyala. "Oi, Kardia! Setidaknya bantu aku."

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang bersangkutan tetap bergeming pada posisinya yang terbaring meringkuk membelakanginya.

Setengah jengkel Defteros mendekatkan diri pada Kardia. Menarik kain tipis yang menyelimuti bocah berambut biru berantakan itu. "Oi!"

Hanya sebuah gerakan kecil yang tak berarti dari Kardia sebagai respon dari tindakan Defteros. Merasa diabaikan Defteros pun menyentuh pipi Kardia. Niatnya ia ingin menepuk-nepuk pipi sahabatnya itu, namun ia urungkan ketika merasakan panas menyengat menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kardia? Kau baik-baik saja? Oi! Kardia?"

Tetap tak ada respon jawaban. Yang terlihat hanya gerak teratur yang biasa disebabkan ketika sedang bernapas. Setelah Defteros perhatikan keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh bocah yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat, Kardia terkena demam.

"_Shit!"_

Segera bocah berkulit tan itu berlari menghampiri kemah para pedagang setelah menyelimuti tubuh sahabatnya untuk meminta bantuan. Ia yakin bahwa mereka pasti memiliki sesuatu untuk menurunkan panas tubuh Kardia.

.

"Ada apa, bocah?" Pria itu memandang ke arah Defteros remeh. Seakan tidak peduli, ia kemudian kembali menenggak minuman keras dari botol yang dipegangnya, membelai manja gadis yang ada di pangkuannya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat bocah seperti Defteros jengah. Belum lagi kelakuan orang dewasa lainnya yang ada di sana.

"Aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menurunkan panas temanku."

Namun apa yang Defteros dapat? Hanya gelak tawa yang terdengar. Merasa akan percuma jika ia melawan akhirnya tanpa permisi lagi Defteros masuk ke salah satu kereta kuda penyimpanan barang. Mencari wadah serta kain dan air untuk kompres.

Merasa sudah menemukan semua hal yang ia butuhkan Defteros pun segera beranjak keluar. Namun sesaat kemudian matanya teralih pada satu kotak berukuran sedang berbentuk kotak peti harta karun di salah satu sudut ruangan.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3 apdet!

Terimakasih buat para readers yang sudah sudi membaca, mem-_follow_, mem-_favorite _dan me-_review_ fanfic ini. Saya sangat menghargai semuanya.

Maaf lama dalam meng-_update_. Dan maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetan atau setiap chapter terlalu singkat.

_Yosh!_ Segitu aja_. See_ _you next chapter!_

_Reichsthaler_ : Mata uang di Berlin abad itu ketika masih dalam kawasan pemerintahan Prusia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya © **Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © **Shiori Teshigori

**The Two of Us © **AkaKuro815

**Alternative Universe**

**Warning :**

Possible OOC, typo's, alay detected

**Xoxoxo**

Merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya Kardia pun terjaga. Menemukan sosok Defteros yang mengambil kain di dahinya untuk dicelupkan kembali ke dalam wadah kecil berisi air, kemudian memerasnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, eh?" Sambut Defteros sambil meletakkan kembali kain kompres di dahi Kardia.

"Maaf merepotkanmu."— Sebenarnya Kardia tidak suka terlihat seperti saat ini di depan Defteros, begitu lemah tak berdaya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tubuhnya berkata lain.—" Lucu sekali, kan? Melihatku seperti ini." terkekeh pelan di sela napasnya yang masih memburu.

Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah Defteros, begitu tenang. Nampaknya ia menanggapi perkataan Kardia dengan serius. "Tidak ada yang lucu ketika melihat seseorang menderita."

Setelah perkataan Defteros tersebut Kardia tak membalas lagi. Hanya bunyi jangkrik serta serangga malam lainnya yang terdengar saling bersahutan.

**xoxoxo**

Pagi pun menyongsong. Sinar keemasan mentari pagi menerobos masuk menerpa wajah terlelap Kardia melalui celah-celah kemah, membuat yang bersangkutan terjaga. Segera bangkit dari tempatnya terbaring Kardia kemudian melakukan aktivitas yang biasa dilakukan setiap makhluk hidup ketika baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Seperti menguap, melemaskan otot-otot di tubuh dan semacamnya. Bersyukur demam hebatnya semalam sudah tak memberikan efek apa-apa lagi padanya. Bahkan ia belum pernah merasa sebugar saat ini dan itu berkat Defteros yang merawatnya dengan baik. Berbicara tentang Defteros, dimana orang yang bersangkutan?

Kardia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok bocah berkulit tan itu masih terlelap dengan dada yang naik turun secara teratur. Nampaknya Defteros kelelahan setelah terjaga semalaman mengurus demam Kardia.

Merasa takut Defteros terkena efek begadang mengurusnya, Kardia pun mendekat dan mengecek suhu dahi Defteros menggunakan punggung tangannya. Tidak lucu kan jika bergantian Defteros yang terkena demam? Biar pun sebenarnya demam Kardia tidak menular karena bukan masuk angin atau terserang flu, melainkan itu efek dari penyakit bawaan pada jantungnya dan demam yang baru saja terjadi merupakan hal biasa untuk Kardia.

Kardia mendelik ketika tangan Defteros sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai tidak sadar bahwa Defteros sudah terjaga.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memegangi dahiku?"

Menarik tangannya dari dahi serta genggaman Defteros, Kardia pun berdiri dari tempatnya. Membuka bagian depan kemah. Membuatnya bergidik sebentar karena dingin yang cukup menusuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, demanmu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Defteros yang kemudian beranjak keluar kemah mengikuti Kardia.

"Ya, aku merasa sangat baik dan itu berkat dirimu, —Terimakasih." Ucap Kardia yang entah kenapa bagian kata terimakasih dibuat dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya!"

Bukannya mengulangi kalimatnya seperti yang Defteros minta, Kardia malah menggerutu tidak jelas. Tidak tahu kalau Defteros tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan di belakangnya.

**xoxoxo**

"Aku yang akan menjemputnya! Aku pastikan dia akan segera kembali ke rumah."

Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dalam ucapan Aspros. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menemukan dan membawa pulang Defteros. Membiarkan bawahan ayahnya yang melakukan tugas itu hanya akan menambah masalah saja. Sudah dapat dipastikan Defteros akan memberontak nantinya.

Lagi pula itu merupakan bentuk tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Kakak yang tidak dapat menjaga adiknya. Dan satu hal lagi, kemungkinan besar yang membuat Defteros nekat meninggalkan rumah adalah karena selebaran di koran yang ia tunjukkan beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi dia tahu kemana tepatnya Defteros pergi. Sayangnya ia tidak berani berkata jujur mengenai hal ini kepada ayahnya.

"Bisa apa kau, Aspros? Kau tidak lah lebih dari seorang bocah naif seperti Defteros." Ucap sang ayah sarkastik.

"Ayah meragukan kemampuanku? Engkau selalu mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah calon penerusmu, satu-satunya orang yang dapat menggantikan posisimu. Bukankah akan mencoreng nama baikmu jika masalah seperti ini saja calon penerusmu tidak dapat menanganinya?"

Entah apa yang merasuki Aspros hingga berani berkata seperti itu pada ayahnya, bahkan dengan nada yang sedikit membentak. Yang ia lihat saat ini hanya ekspresi wajah ayahnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Nampaknya ia sudah benar-benar membuat ayahnya sangat murka.

"Baik, jika kau seyakin itu."

Aspros sedikit terkejut dengan respon ayahnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah berpikir akan ditertawakan atau lebih parahnya lagi diseret keluar oleh para penjaga.

"Gunakan fasilitas yang ada semaumu, ajak beberapa orang bawahan sesukamu, tapi batas waktumu hanya satu minggu, Aspros. Lewat dari batas waktu yang telah ditentukan kau seharusnya sudah tahu kosekuensinya."

"Aku mengerti."

**xoxoxo**

"Kau yakin akan melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa menunggu para pedagang itu selesai dengan urusan mereka?" Tanya Kardia yang duduk bersila memakan sebuah apel merah sambil memandangi Defteros yang nampaknya sedang sibuk membereskan isi tasnya untuk semua keperluan mereka di jalan nanti.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Jika terus menunggu mereka akan semakin banyak waktu yang terbuang." Disamping ia memikirkan ayahnya yang kemungkinan sudah mulai bertindak atas perbuatannya pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ia tidak mau tertangkap dan dipaksa pulang sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Lagi pula akan sangat bahaya untuk Kardia. Entah apa yang ayahnya lakukan pada bocah Scorpio itu jika mereka tertangkap. Ayahnya yang tiran itu tidak akan menerima alasan apapun dan sepenuhnya akan melimpahkan seluruh tuduhan pada Kardia.

"Asal Tuan Muda tidak merengek karena kelelahan terlalu lama berjalan." Kekeh Kardia seraya menghindari lemparan ranting pohon oleh Defteros.

"Daripada kau terus mengoceh tidak jelas seperti itu lebih baik bantu aku mempersiapkan keperluan untuk bekal perjalanan nanti."

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Kardia!"

**xoxoxo**

Setelah satu setengah hari berjalan Defteros dan Kardia pun sampai di sebuah pasar. Akhirnya mereka bisa beristirahat dan membeli semua kebutuhan mereka di sana. Kebetulan persediaan mereka memang sudah menipis.

"Kita harus memanfaatkan pasar ini untuk berbelanja semua kebutuhan."

"Huh? Bukankah semua uang kita sudah kau berikan pada para pedagang waktu itu?"

Defteros pun berhenti berjalan, membuat Kardia mengikutinya. Kemudian ia merogoh isi tasnya dan menyodorkan sekantung penuh uang tepat di depan wajah Kardia.

"Kau muncurinya?!" Ucap Kardia setengah berteriak.

"Ssst! Kau terlalu berisik!" Defteros menarik kembali kantong uang tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas, "Aku tidak mencuri. Sejak awal uang ini memang milik kita. Lagi pula, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa mereka itu penipu. Jadi tak apa mencuri barang dari seorang penipu. Pasti Dewa pun tidak akan marah, jika keberadaan mereka memang ada."

Kardia mengerjap beberapa kali memandangi Defteros. "Apa?"

"Aku terkesan kau bisa bicara seperti itu."

"Aku lebih terkesan lagi melihat reaksimu, mengingat apa saja kegiatanmu saat di lingkungan tempat tinggal kita."

Kardia terkekeh malu. Padahal Defteros tidak tahu bahwa Kardia masih mempunya rasa malu. Dan ternyata manis juga— Tunggu, apa yang barusan kau pikirkan, Defteros?

**xoxoxo**

Kereta kuda yang akan digunakan oleh Aspros nampaknya telah siap. Setelah melakukan persiapan selama dua hari ia pun akan memulai perjalanannya mencari Deteros dengan ditemani orang-orang kepercayaannya.

"Kau sungguh ingin ikut bersamaku, Sisyphus?" Tanya Aspros yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu bocah seumurannya yang berambut coklat pendek naik ke atas kereta kuda.

"Terimakasih." Tersenyum menerima uluran tangan Aspros, Sisyphus kini sudah duduk bersebelahan dengannya. "Jika aku tidak serius mana mungkin aku ada di sini, duduk bersebelahan denganmu."

Aspros tersenyum. "Tapi, bukankah kau memiliki janji dengan El-Cid untuk melakukan revisi pada tugas laporan kalian?"

"Soal itu, aku sudah meminta perpanjangan waktu penyerahan pada _Miss._ Sasha. Untung saja beliau mengizinkan. Benar-benar sosok malaikat dalam wujud manusia. Sudah baik, cantik lagi." terang Sisyphus dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ya, ya, dia memang malaikat." Entah bagaimana, dari nada bicaranya Aspros seperti jengkel.

Hal itu justru membuat Sisyphus tertawa geli. "Yang sulit itu justru membuat Regulus berhenti menangis dan mau melepaskanku pergi."

"_Tsk!_ Bocah singa itu ternyata sangat menempel padamu lebih dari yang kupikirkan."

Sisyphus kembali tertawa kecil, "Sejak bayi ia sudah bersamaku. Bukan hal aneh jika Regulus jadi menempel padaku. Padahal sekarang usianya sudah lima tahun."

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan menjauhkanmu darinya."

"Kau tak akan berani melakukan itu. Illyas kakakku bisa-bisa tidak pernah mengizinkanmu lagi untuk berkunjung ke rumah."

"_Tsk!_"

Perbincangan mereka pun berhenti setelah kusir kereta kuda yang mereka tumpang memberitahu bahwa mereka akan berangkat. Diikuti dengan satu kereta kuda lainnya di belakang mereka.

**xoxoxo**

Disini, saat ini, Defteros dan Kardia tengah membantu memunguti buah-buah jeruk yang berserakan di tanah. Memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantung kertas berwarna coklat di samping bocah pirang yang juga ikut memunguti.

Setelah semuanya terkumpul mereka bertiga pun kembali berdiri. Kantung coklat yang tadi isinya berhampur pun kini sudah kembali ke dalam pelukan si bocah berambut pirang. Kira-kira dari postur tubuhnya, bocah itu lebih muda dari Defteros dan Kardia. Dan dilihat dari wajah manisnya yang terkesan lembut, sudah dipastikan bahwa dia perempuan. Tapi sayang, kesempurnaannya itu tidak lengkap karena matanya yang tertutup.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Setengah malu Defteros dan Kardia pun mengangguk. "Bukan hal besar, kok. Iya kan, Defteros?"

"Uhm! Lagi pula, membantu seorang gadis kecil sepertimu itu sudah kewajiban bagi kami."

Mendengar ucapan Defteros, ekspresi wajah 'gadis kecil' itu pun berubah seakan tidak nyaman. "Maaf, saya laki-laki."

"APA?!"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yak! Chapter 4 update! Akhirnya ada mood buat ngetik.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca karya amburadul saya ini. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung sama hint pairing di penpik ini. Sungguh, saya nggak berniat rasis. (?)

Segitu aja. See you next chapter! ^^


End file.
